Run Away With Me
by Katherine B
Summary: Based on Never Close Our Eyes music video. Saulbert fic.
1. Chapter 1

Sauli's POV

One evening, as I was sitting on the floor in my prison/room, I again heard someone desperately screaming for help. The guards had found someone new again. And from the way he sounded, he was no different from the others when they were brought here. Every single one had been struggling and trying to get away, but they never succeeded. Never. They didn't have the strength.

And after a while, the guards passed my room while dragging the struggling man after them. My ears twitched a bit as I watched him. Something about him caught my attention. Maybe it was his looks, I don't know.

I watched him intently, my black-and-white striped tail swishing from side to side. I was always interested in the newcomers, but he was somehow different. I felt like I wanted to get to really know him, which was rare, because I wasn't a people-person. To be honest, I kind of hated people. And that's why I was actually glad that the guards never let me out from this small room. Though they did it only to keep everybody else safe. Because they had seen what I was capable of doing if I was let loose into the building. Because the only time that had happened, I had killed about ten guards and 15 other people. So that's why they kept me locked up.

Then, the guards opened the door of the room next to mine and pushed the guy in there, locking the door after him. And then, they turned their attention to me.

"We'll bring you food soon, Freak." One of them said mockingly and I hissed at them, my ears going flat over my head and my tail getting a bit puffy. They just laughed and walked away. I just hissed after them again before turning my attention back to the bone I had been gnawing on. I had to be careful with my sharp teeth though, 'cause I could break the bone into pieces with one bite. And that wouldn't be nice, now would it.

But soon, I lost interest on the bone and put it away, turning my attention to the newcomer in the room next to mine. He was pacing around in the room, clearly panicking and/or trying to figure how to get out.

"You can't get out from there. It's not possible. Not for you, at least." I said to him calmly while still sitting on the floor with my legs crossed. The guy immediately turned to look at me and his eyes widened as he saw the fluffy, cat-like ears on top of my head and then my striped tail that was now laying on the floor, only the tip of it was moving a bit. But he didn't say anything about my looks yet.

"How can you know?" He asked as he walked to the thick glass that separated us.

"I just can. I've been here for long enough to know what's possible. And getting out is not one of them. So don't even bother trying." I said with the same calm voice. "But there is one thing you should know, though. Tomorrow morning, when you and all the others get out from your rooms and go into the "diner", don't take the pills they give there. Hide them, crush them, but don't eat them."

"Okay. But why?" He then asked and I hissed quietly. I was starting to get tired of all the questions. I wasn't feeling very patient now, because I was hungry.

"You'll see. But now, enough of the questions. I'm hungry, so let me be." I said grumpily and glared at him, which made him shut up immediately.

And soon enough, the guards came back with a big peace of raw meat and threw it into my room from the small "door" in the wall. I didn't even try to escape this time. I just attacked the piece of meat hungrily and started to eat it. And yes, I ate raw meat, because I was half-white tiger and half-human.


	2. Chapter 2

Adam's POV

I stared at the weird tiger guy in the room next to mine while he was ripping small pieces of meat off from that much bigger piece of meat with his sharp teeth. He actually looked kinda cute when he had finished his meal and had cleaned his face, because he looked like the happiest person in the whole world.

But then, he noticed that I was staring at him and the happy look on his face disappeared immediately.

"What are you looking at?" He asked, sounding angry.

"I.. I just... And then you.. And.." I stuttered, feeling kinda scared under the guy's angry eyes.

"Yes? What about me?" He asked, now looking more like amused. His long, striped tail was swishing from side to side a bit and there was a small, mischievous smile on his face.

"I don't know! Just let me be!" I yelled and sat down to the floor of my room with my back to him and crossed my arms over my chest. Just like a little child.

"Okay. I will." I heard him say and then chuckle quietly. And for the rest of the night, we didn't say anything to each other. Though eventually, my curiosity got the better of me and I turned to see what the guy was doing.

And I couldn't help but smile a bit as I saw what he was doing. He was sitting on his bed with his legs crossed and was gently grooming his long tail with his hands. And he didn't look at all scary now. He looked more like a house cat than a fierce tiger now.

And even when he noticed that I was staring at him again, he said nothing. He just turned his attention back to his fluffy tail. And soon enough, I started to feel too sleepy to stay awake and so I laid down to my somewhat hard bed and waited for sleep to come. And luckily, I didn't have to wait for long.

I slept like a log the whole night, but in the morning, I was woken up really early by an announcement coming from the speakers on the walls.

From now on, anyone who disobeys, will end up into the basement maze alone with the beast. And no one will save you. It's all up to the beast what will happen.

And also, time to wake up. Ten minutes and we will come and get you.

The voice said and then everything went silent. Except that there was silent purring coming from the room next to mine.

"I will finally get to do something.. This is great." The tiger guy said and as I looked at him, his eyes were shining in the darkness and he had a bloodthirsty look on his face. I froze and just stared at him, not knowing what to think. He had transformed from the sweet house cat he was last night into a bloodthirsty monster. And now, I wasn't at all happy that he was my "neighbor".

And sooner than I thought, the ten minutes had passed and the guards came to get us. They made us walk in lines, which wasn't difficult, because most of the people seemed like mindless slaves and those who didn't, were scared of the new punishment system. And just like the beast had told me last night, we soon were led into a room that probably was the "diner". And they gave each one only pills. No food. Nothing. _I hope we'll get food later..._

And as I finally got the pills, I kept walking in the line, but instead of eating the pills, I crushed them in my hand, causing some kind of alarm to go off.

I groaned as two guards rushed to me and started to drag me somewhere._ Maybe hiding the pills would've been more clever.._

"Don't you care about your life? You're gonna end up into the maze now." One of the guards said as we were standing in an elevator, going deep under the ground.

"I know." I just said. In fact, I was fucking scared, but I just didn't let it show. And only a while later, the elevator doors opened and the guards pushed me out.

"Good luck." The other one said right before the elevator doors closed.

I stood there for a while before starting to wander around in the maze, not wanting to stay still to make myself an easier target for the beast. But like that would help.

Because only a few minutes later, just as I was in a dead end, I saw a pair of blue eyes glowing in the darkness and coming closer to me.

_Oh, shit. This is it. I'm gonna die._


	3. Chapter 3

Sauli's POV

Not long after everyone else except me got out from their rooms, the alarm went off. Someone had done something wrong again. But this time, it meant a lot of nice things for me. I would finally get out from here. Even if it was only for a while and into the basement, it was better than nothing. And I'd get to do what was natural for me. I got to actually chase someone.

As the guards came to get me, I was sitting there, on the floor of my room, my ears perked and tail swishing from side to side excitedly and my eyes shining brighter than ever before.

They then opened the door for me, putting handcuffs on me to keep me from running away before we got into the basement. They then walked me to an elevator and pushed me in there, knowing that the second they let go of me, I would break the handcuffs to free my hands. And that is exactly what I did, but I didn't lunge at the guards. I didn't want to loose the tiny bit of freedom I got. So, I just waited until the elevator doors opened in the basement floor.

As I walked out from the elevator, I could sense the fear of the person who was brought here for me. And knowing that the person was all mine made me feel so good. And so strong.

My ears perked and I sniffed the air, soon catching the scent of the person. It was sweet, mixed with some expensive-smelling cologne and fear. Fear was reeking from the person's body and it made my mind go blank. I was in predator-mode now. Nothing could stop me now.

I started following the scent, not hurrying at all, because I knew that the person couldn't get away. And soon enough, I found the person from one of the many dead ends in the maze. I could now see that he was a man. And that he was just about to turn around and try to go somewhere else, but he froze as he saw my eyes glowing in the darkness. I walked closer to him before I was only about a meter away from him. And that was when I saw who he actually was. And for some reason, the knowledge that he was my new neighbor made all predatory instincts disappear from my mind and body. I blinked a few times before clapping my hands twice, making the lights switch on.

"Oh. So it really is you. My senses didn't lie. And thank your luck. If you'd been anybody else, you'd be dead by now." I then said, sitting down to the floor and crossing my legs. I was completely calm by now.

He kept staring at me with wide eyes for quite a while, not saying anything.

"Really? You're not gonna do anything to me?" He then asked, like he couldn't believe that I had turned from that bloodthirsty tiger into this calm cat within seconds.

"Nope. Not a thing." I said, running my fingers through my hair.

"Why?" The guy then asked.

"You mean you wanna die?" I asked, very confused.

"No! Or at least I didn't. But now, I feel like dying would be better than staying here for the rest of my life."

"But what if I said that it is possible to get out?" I said, a smirk forming on my face.

"But you said that.." He said. Now it was his turn to be confused.

"I know, but I meant you with that. For me it's possible to get out. It just needs a bit of planning and help from someone. And if you want to get out, you need to get me to like you. Because otherwise I won't help you." I said, smirking a bit evilly.


	4. Chapter 4

Sauli's POV

The man looked at me for quite a while without saying anything. And I just looked right back at him, because I was curious about what he would say.

"And exactly why are you telling this to me?" He finally asked.

"Because you're the first one I could even consider helping." I said as I got up from the floor and stretched a bit.

"And why am I so special?" The guy asked.

"Because you just are. That's all I'm gonna say now. But how about we go back upstairs now? There's no point in staying here since I'm not gonna kill you."

"Okay. But.. Will the guards let me back upstairs? I mean, they put me here with you so that you'd get rid of me."

"I'm sure they will. Because I think they will give you another chance since I didn't even touch you with these." I said and opened my mouth and pointed at my sharp teeth.

"Okay.. If you think so." The man said, looking a bit scared as he saw just how sharp my teeth actually were.

"Come on. Let's go now. I don't like this place very much. It's cold in here." I then said and started walking to where the elevators were, hearing that the man was following me. He was actually walking really close to me, like he didn't want to get lost or something. Which was very understandable, since he didn't have a inner GPS like I did. It was part of being a cat. Knowing exactly where you were and where the exit was.

And eventually, as we got to the elevator, I pressed the small button on the wall next to the elevator. And it took a while until we could hear the elevator coming down from the ground floor, because this basement was very deep in the ground.

Finally, as the elevator got to our floor, the doors opened and we got in.

"Which floor are we going to?" The man then asked as he was standing on the side where all the buttons were.

"21st." Was all I said and he pressed the button with 21 on it. And as we started getting closer and closer to the right floor, I could hear the same guards talking about what I did to the man. I chuckled, because they were so wrong. They thought that the man was dead and that they wouldn't have to deal with his misbehaviour ever again. But in reality, they'd have to deal with both his and my misbehaviour and tricks sooner or later.

And as we got to the 21st floor and the doors opened, the guards' eyes widened as they saw that the man was still perfectly okay.

"Why didn't you do anything to him?" One of the guards asked from me a bit angrily.

"Because I didn't want to. It's as simple as that, okay?" I said, staring at the guard into his eyes. He looked a bit scared under my predatory look.

"Okay.. We'll take you both back into your rooms now." The guard then said and started to lead us through the halls. And as we got to our rooms, the guards locked the doors and left after saying that they'd bring us food soon.

I just then sat down on the floor right next to the glass wall that separated me from my neighbor.

"By the way, what's your name?" I soon heard the man ask from me. he sounded genuinely curious.

"Sauli. What about you?" I asked and looked at him with a slight smile.

"Adam." He answered and sat down to the floor on the other side of the glass wall.

"Okay. Now, listen to me, Adam. We need to come up with a plan."


	5. Chapter 5

Sauli's POV

"A plan for what?" Adam asked, looking a bit confused.

"For getting out from here, of course. What did you think?" I asked and raised one of my eyebrows questioningly.

"I don't know." He shrugged. "But what kind of plan? I mean, what do I have to do?"

"For now, all I need you to do is to be my eyes outside these walls. Because I need a complete map of this building in my head to be able to plan our escape. So, for now, keep low profile. Don't take the pills. Preferably hide them. And only if you really need to, crush them. Because then you'll most likely end up in the basement with me again. And I think you know what will happen. Or won't happen, actually." I smiled.

"Okay. And where have you not been to?" Adam asked, smiling a bit too.

"Well, everything beyond this floor and the basement are unknown to me. So, I know nothing about the exits either."

"Okay. So, the exits. How long do I have for figuring out where they are?"

"Only today. Because as far as I know, you're in group 372, which has outdoor cleaning shift every other Wednesday. You should be able to see all the exits from the bridge. So, just do as the guards say, but check the exits too. And then tell them to me tonight."

"Yes, sir." Adam said with a grin and I just chuckled at him.

Then, just a short while later, the guards came to get Adam. And of course, they left me into my room. Just as I had excepted.

Then, later that night, Adam and the others were finally led back into their rooms. I was half-asleep on my bed right then, but woke up as soon as Adam's scent made it's way into my nose. I immediately opened my eyes and turned to look into Adam's room.

"Welcome back." I said with a smile as I then stretched like a cat before getting up and walking to the glass wall.

"Hi. I found out about the exits. There are three of them in the front side of the building and two on each sides. No back doors. The doors on the front sides are in both corners and then right in the middle. And the side doors are right between the stairs and the elevator." Adam explained in a voice just a bit louder than a whisper so the guards wouldn't hear him.

"Okay. Got it. So, the side doors or the corner ones would be the best for getting out." I said, trying to figure out the shortest way to get to one of the doors.

"Yep. That's what I thought too. What would you like me to do next?" Adam asked and leaned to the glass wall and looked at me.

"For now, nothing. Just do what the guards tell you to do so they won't suspect a thing. I'll be working on that escape plan." I said and smiled. I've had the base idea for the plan in my head for years already. All I had to do now was to finish it with the details.


	6. Chapter 6

Sauli's POV

For the next couple of days, I spent most of my time by sitting or laying on my bed and thinking about all the possible escape possibilities.

And finally, one night, I had the almost perfect plan ready. All I had to do now was to wait for Adam to be led back into his room.

And luckily, I didn't have to wait for long. Because no longer than half an hour later, the rows of people started filling the whole floor. And soon enough, the door of Adam's room opened and he was let in.

I was already sitting right next to the glass wall, so I just motioned Adam to come closer. He raised one eyebrow a bit questioningly, but came to sit down on the other side of the wall anyway.

"What is it?" He then asked and smiled.

"I've got the plan ready." I said and grinned.

"Really? You do? That's cool. So, what's my part?" Adam smiled, looking at me with an excited look in his eyes.

"For starters, you need to press the red button next to the wall after I've hidden under my bed. And then as the guards come here, tell them that you think I've gotten out from my room. And then they'll most likely open the door to check if I'm here. Which is when I'll knock out the guards and take their keys so I can let you out." I explained.

"Okay. Got it. So, the red button." He said and nodded. I smiled to him and then turned around and crawled under my bed and curled up into the darkest corner.

And not long after, I could hear two guards walking towards our rooms while complaining about being called this late at night.

"What is it?" One of them then asked as they got outside Adam's room.

"I haven't seen the tiger guy after you brought me back in here. Are you sure he's still in there?" Adam said.

"You sure?" The guard asked.

"Yeah. Positive. I haven't seen him."

"Okay. We'll check." The other guard said and then they walked to my door and used the card key to unlock the glass door. And as soon as they were both in the room and one of them walked right next to the bed, I grabbed his ankle and pulled, making him fall down and hit his head, which caused him to pass out. The other guard cursed and reached for his taser, but I was faster. I pounced at him from under the bed and took the taser and hit him with it, making him pass out as well.

And then, I stood up and took a deep breath, smiling a bit. Part one of the plan was successful. But we haven't gotten out yet. Still many things to get done. And I had to hurry already, because the alarms were on by now already. Which meant that it wouldn't take long for a big group of guards to come here.

And so, I hurried to go and let Adam out.

"Which way?" He asked as soon as the door opened. He looked a little bit nervous, like he didn't believe that we could actually get out.

"That way. We're taking the stairs. We need to run fast. Come on." I said as I took Adam's hand and started running towards the stairs that were already visible far behind a couple of turns. I kind of had to drag Adam after me, because he was running slower than I was. But he didn't complain, since he knew what the situation was.

Then, just as we got to the stairs, I could hear the elevator doors open in the other end of the floor. Which was good, because it meant that the guards hadn't seen us yet.

"Come on. They haven't seen us yet. Let's go." I said and then, without waiting for Adam's answer, started to run down the stairs. I could hear that Adam was following me, so I had no reason to stop.


	7. Chapter 7

Sauli's POV

"I can't.. I need some rest.. Can we stop..?" Adam panted as we had ran down two sets of stairs.

"We can't stop. We need to keep going. If you're too tired to run, then I'll carry you." I said, stopping, since Adam had stopped too.

"No need yet.. I can still keep going." He said, standing up straight.

"Why are you wasting time then? We have to keep going. Now." I said with a growl. I wasn't happy with him wasting precious time like this. Adam said nothing and then just started to run down the stairs again. I followed him with a sigh. Humans are so freakin' weak.

Finally, after what felt like eternity, we got to the bottom of the stairs and to one of the side doors. And luckily, I still had the card key I stole from the guard, so we could actually get out too.

But what waited for us in there was a tall, metallic fence and a bunch of guards with gas masks on.

"No matter what happens, hold your breath as long as you can. Starting now." I said to Adam before taking a deep breath and then starting to hold my breath, hoping I could hold it long enough.

Not long after both me and Adam started holding our breaths, the guards started spraying some kind of white smoke at us. Just having the smoke around us made my animal instincts go crazy. They were telling me to get the fuck away from here. And that was what I was going to do. But not just yet, because I had to get Adam out too.

Then, without thinking any further, I picked Adam up and jumped over the fence, landing right in front of the group of guards. And of course they didn't see us there, because the smoke was covering their vision as well. And so, I just ignored the guards and took off into the nearby forest, still carrying Adam. And we hadn't even held our breaths for a minute yet. I wasn't even sure if Adam could hold it that long, so that's why I was hurrying so much.

"You can breath now." I soon said to Adam with a smile as we were far enough from the building. Adam immediately let out the air he had been holding and then started gasping for new air. I let him replace the lost oxygen while I made our way to a nearby meadow.

And as I got there, I set Adam down to the ground.

"Are we safe now? Can they find us anymore?" Adam asked and looked at me.

"No. Not unless they get really lucky." I said with a relieved smile.

"Thank god. Where are we going to go now?" Adam then asked.

"We are not going anywhere. Not together. You're gonna go that way, because then you will eventually end up into the city. And I'm just going to go somewhere. You probably won't see me ever again, so this is the goodbye." I said and turned around, ready to leave.

"You're just going to leave like that?! After everything I did for you?! Are you not even going to thank me?" Adam yelled and I stopped and turned to look at him.


	8. Chapter 8

Sauli's POV

"Yes, I can. You're not my master, so I don't have to do as you say." I said and glared at Adam.

"Fine. But you could still say thank you." Adam said, looking a bit hurt.

"Okay. Thank You. Happy now?" I growled.

"No. Not so happy. But I guess that'll have to do." He said and crossed his arms over his chest and kinda turned to look away from me.

"Fine. Go that way now. I don't want you to get lost. Here are some fierce beasts in this forest. And I won't be here to protect you anymore." I then said before disappearing into the shadows of the forest. I could hear Adam yelling something after me, but I didn't listen. I didn't want to hear what he was saying, because I was pretty sure that it was nothing nice.

Adam's POV

_Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Why was I so stupid to think that he would stick around after everything? He was just using me to get out. I bet he didn't really even like me. This just sucks so fuckin' much. But I guess this is better than being in that hellhole all alone. At least now I can go back home to continue living my life._ I thought while walking all alone in the dark forest, just heading to the direction Sauli had told me to go to. I wasn't sure why I trusted him so much even though he kind of betrayed me, but I just did.

And soon enough, I learned that it was good that I did as he said. Because I got to the outskirts of LA.

_Wow. He really did point me to the right direction. Seems that he isn't that bad after all._ I thought to myself and shrugged as I then started to look at the street names to figure out that on what side of LA I was in.

And sooner than I thought, I had enough information to be able to figure out my location and so find my way home.

And the first thing I did as I got home was to get some proper food, since the meals in that weird building weren't the best. And after my belly was so full that I could barely move, I made my way upstairs and collapsed to my soft bed, falling to deep sleep almost immediately.

I was so tired that my senses didn't even give me the feeling of someone watching me when a I was walking up the stairs. Because outside, on my backyard, there was a creature sitting in a cat-like position with it's eyes on me.


End file.
